Are You a Friend to Me?
by KoopalingFan
Summary: Before a G.U.N. mission, Rouge desires to talk with Shadow just to test his patience. It eventually leads up to the point when Shadow revealed that he secretly cares about her as a friend.


Are You A Friend to Me?

 **Alright, time for another take at writing a Sonic oneshot, since "Whatever Happens" turned out to be a complete train wreck. It was very rushed indeed.**

 **However, since I wrote it a little over a year ago, a lot can happen in that amount of time. My writing style continues to evolve, yet I am still looking for improvement. That being said, constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 **~KF**

* * *

"Didn't you hear what our boss just said?"

"He said in ten minutes, Shadow. I am pretty sure we have enough time to talk. We are still on break, you know."

Two employees were found in a weapon room on the second floor of the G.U.N. building. They were both scheduled to a rather important mission on Mobius, and they have yet to find out what was it about. Dr. Robotnik, who was alternatively called Eggman by many was for once the last thing they thought, since they've already put a stop to his latest plan the previous week with the main hero Sonic and company.

It subtracted some stress off of the two, especially the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog. As a result from past events, Shadow grew to hate him with a burning passion.

Rouge had mixed responses. She didn't like Eggman, too, yet she still found it to be amusing by the fact that Shadow was really short-tempered if he didn't like someone. His rival Sonic was an example. Although he appealed to be tolerable to him at times, he still remembered those moments when he couldn't stand him. Someday, he wished he could just have a punch to the face. Though he knew, that it would result in a lot of commotion. And Rouge would rather not end up being caught in the middle defending him. It would only make matters worse.

"Talk? There's nothing important that needs to be discuss, other than the mission itself."

"Which you don't even know about. Keep on _talking_ like that, and you may as well be Knuckles's twin brother." Rouge folded her arms in annoyance. "You have yet to realize that the two of you can be similar in some way. I still don't understand why you two can't just hang out sometime."

"Hmph..." He mumbled looking away. "Let's just get our weapons and get out of here. I am becoming irritated already, in spite of the fact that it's only been about a minute."

"Well, what an arrogant Ultimate Lifeform you are, mister." She replied, her hands now on her hips. "One of the only times you are not this way is when you think about Maria."

Judging by the look on Shadow's surprised face, Rouge had indeed proved her point, especially when his facial expression changed into a somewhat depressed look. If it was Sonic, he would have been yelling at that point.

But this was _Rouge_ of all people. The worst he could do was to scold her. "I told you not to mention her unless _i_ want to mention her. And this is not one of those times. You're so lucky that Faker's not here right now."

"And if he was, you two could be in a brawl as we speak. Don't expect me to take the blame if the manager storms in here." She smirked with a small giggle.

"It's not funny!" He argued clenching his fists. "Maria meant everything to me! ...At once she was considered to be my only family..."

Rouge would have been surprised, though Shadow had actually opened up to her about Maria before, after being questioned a million times on what he thought of her in general. He only did it to get her off his back, yet seconds later, he realized that he spilled the beans, yet again. And that time, he was not pressured to do so. It was pretty rare for him to act without thinking.

He was too busy thinking about it, he just had to glance away to let Rouge's hand be placed on his left shoulder. "...Don't touch me!"

"Oops," she put that hand over her lips. "looks like I've just made this baby a little cranky. Is it past your bedtime?"

"... ... ..." Shadow was losing the test of patience. It seemed like every time he said something to his co-worker, Rouge happened to know what to say every time she got on his nerves. As a consequence, he couldn't find the words to respond back to her. Thus, he began to groan while he eyed the floor.

"So, back to what I was saying." Rouge went back to square one. "What do you want to talk about?"

"... ... ..."

She gave up sighing. "Fine... I'll just think of something to talk about myself... Hmm... You've mentioned Sonic, or 'Faker' as you call him. Why do you two call each other that, anyway? Just because he is real, and you're not? Just because you're the Ultimate Lifeform, and he's not? Pretty childish if you ask me."

"That's not the only reason why." He promptly responded. "I also call him that because he thinks he's all that in a bag of chips... Just because he's the world's fastest hedgehog that's not mean Mobius revolves around him... That's why I wish that he's taught a lesson. And if I'm there, he's going to be the laughingstock."

The white bat faked a gasp, her hand over her mouth for a second time. "You mean to tell me that the Ultimate Lifeform can actually _laugh_? Did I hear right? I've never seen Shadow the Hedgehog laugh before."

"...I..." He paused. "...I am not as angry as you think I am..."

"I guess your temper is overpowering what's inside of you, isn't it?" She questioned. "All because of Maria, right?"

"... ... ..."

The G.U.N. agent finally took a moment to stop playing around. "Don't let the outside take control of what's inside, meaning your heart, Shadow. Your own anger is constantly taking control of how you really feel. You still might be short-tempered either way, but you could at least lessen the effect. Don't let your anger get in your way all the time."

"... ... ..."

"Like I said, sometimes you act just like Knuckles. Do we seriously need another one of him right now? You know he acts like he has a lot of drama in his life. I know you will probably never get over Maria's death, but can you at least _try_ to put that aside? ...Wait, scratch that... You claim that you're the Ultimate Lifeform. Can it overcome _anything_? Even the ones you care for that are no longer here?"

"... ... ..."

"Maria will always be with you, even if you can't see her. Nevertheless, you can still feel her in your heart. Have that thought ever crossed your mind?"

"... ...I..."

"You can't see her, but you can still see the ones that are still here on Mobius. And from the way you act around me, am I one of those people that you actually care for?"

"... ... ..." The black hedgehog could not have the strength to simply lie to her. He did not want to be bombarded by a million questions. And they did not have all day to talk. After all, he was the one telling her that they had a mission to do. "...I... I do..." He mumbled.

Rouge's smile was pasted back onto her face once more. "That's what I thought. I am not stupid. I see it in your eyes everyday."

"...This is too much." He shook his head as he finally looked at her. "Let's just get to the ground floor before we are both in trouble. Don't forget I can still Chaos Control."

He grabbed a gun and skated away, leaving a slightly chuckling Rouge behind.

"He is fun to mess with."

It was the last sentence she spoken, prior to grabbing her own shooting weapon and flying after him.

* * *

 **This is for all the people who like to see Shadow and Rouge as friends, or at least acquaintances. Nonetheless, I am worried that both of their personalities are a bit off, 'cause not only I haven't written a Sonic fic in a while, I haven't touched a game from the franchise in a while as well.**

 **That being said, what do you like/dislike? I can encourage everyone to review!**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. What is your opinion when you put Shadow and Rouge in the same room?**

 **2\. Do you think Shadow will ever get over Maria's death?**

 **3\. Do you think Shadow and Knuckles are somewhat similar when it comes to personality?**


End file.
